


Prioridades

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Steve Rogers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Random & Short, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Prioridades

Uno de los problemas más comunes al momento de convertirte en una figura pública sin duda alguna era el autoestima, en muchas ocasiones la falsa percepción que se tiene de la opinión del mundo sobre ti mismo suele ser demasiado abrumadora, nadie se salvaba de las criticas por los más mínimos detalles que al final ni siquiera tenían importancia, sólo buscaban joderle la vida a alguien.

Steve siempre había tenido complejos con su cuerpo, ni siquiera al haber “renacido”, puede que una parte de esos complejos se esfumó en cuanto su cuerpo dio ese cambio tan radical, nada evitó que nuevos llegaran a atormentar su corazón de peor manera al enterarse que había algo más con su cuerpo; era un intersexual con un útero perfectamente desarrollado sin alterar sus genitales externos masculinos (recientemente avanzado con el suero).

Sus constantes preguntas iniciales de “¿acaso alguien podría enamorarse de un enano enfermizo como yo?” se convirtieron a un “¿acaso de verdad podrían enamorarse de mí fuera del físico?”. Aún tenía la esperanza de que su corazón se calmara alguna vez con la llegada de la persona ideal, sin duda no esperaba exactamente de quién se trataría.

Anthony, el hijo de su fallecido amigo Howard Stark era un dolor de cabeza desde el momento en que se conocieron, ambos supieron pero no admitieron que, al poco tiempo de reforzar su relación de conocidos a amigos, en realidad no querían mantenerse sólo como una simple amistad. Después de conocerse un poco más pudieron formalizar una relación para no verse tan apresurados y cometer tantos errores -cosa que de todos modos ocurrió ya que empezaron de malísima manera-.

Mala comunicación, constantes peleas verbales -que por suerte jamás terminaron en golpes- y demasiada inseguridad de ambas partes terminó en un resultado inesperado y que sin esperarlo les terminó ayudando a fortalecer de poco a poco su relación desde la confianza: iban a tener un hijo.

Las cosas habían transcurrido demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta del enorme compromiso que se veía en consecuencia. Ambos pudieron arreglar las diferencias por las que habían discutido recientemente y decidieron tomar la responsabilidad. Desde este punto su vinculo amoroso fue mejorando a cortos pero importantes pasos, empezando con la inseguridad de ambos por su físico y su creencia de no ser suficiente para el otro, ahí comprendiendo que ninguno era perfecto y que así se amaban tal como eran.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Durante todo el periodo del embarazo tuvieron algunas dificultades, nada que no pudiera resolverse con una charla, no fue hasta casi finales de la gestación que nuevos problemas que creían resueltos llegaron: el cambio en el físico de Steve.

Estaba seguro de que ni siendo un Dios podía escapar de los notables cambios físicos que conlleva un embarazo, sobre todo en un cuerpo que no está adaptado para ello. Su piel se había marcado con un sinfín de pequeños caminos rojizos que burlonamente se extendían por ciertas zonas de sus piernas, glúteos y sobre todo en el área del vientre bajo. Nunca en su vida creyó que vería estrías en su cuerpo.

Claro que esas estrías no venían solas, iban incluidas en el paquete adjuntas al peso extra, tampoco llegaba a ser excesivo, mas sí apreciable a simple vista, después de todo cambiar de un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto a uno más común era un golpe de todo menos discreto. Sus muslos ahora molestaban a tal punto que el roce llegaba a romper la tela de los pantalones justo en esa zona; el abdomen siempre recordado como una magnifica pieza de mármol ahora lucía inflamado, sólo Anthony consideraba que era “una panza adorable” aun sabiendo el desagrado que se había generado en el rubio por su presencia.

Aquello sólo fue un inicio a la recaída notable en su autoestima, escuchar todos los días la manera en que los medios le describían era horrible, no podía pasar un solo día de su vida sin que le recordaran que ya no era el perfecto hombre que todo el mundo envidiaba, algunos eran mucho más radicales al hablar al respecto y mencionaban que “es probable que en algún momento Stark lo deje por alguien con mejor cuerpo”. En cuanto ambos se enteraban de aquellos comentarios se armó un lío que resonó demasiado por todos lados, claro que la influencia de Anthony y la firmeza en Steve, además de su forma de ser tan peculiar siempre terminaban por dejar con la boca cerrada a todos aquellos que querían verlos mal.

Las personas que esperaban ver una separación en la pareja más famosa del momento terminaron tragándose su odio y apreciaron como incluso la unión entre ellos se volvía más fuerte.

Poco a poco esos comentarios dejaron de importarle (nunca iban a parar y eso estaba claro), en algunas ocasiones llegaba a tener algún tipo de recaída menor pero nada que no pudiera resolverse, bastaba un poco de amor, apoyo cuando extra cuando era necesario, comentarios lindos y un par de charlas que muchas ocasiones se tornaban bastante divertidas para que lograra olvidar todo lo que lo aquejaba sobre su cuerpo. 

Quizá todo este proceso pudo llevar un par de meses incluso, sin duda recordaba mucho un día en específico, no fue una cena romántica o una fecha importante, de hecho fue un día común y corriente como cualquier otro, aquel gesto lo volvió de lo más especial y nada iba a cambiarlo.

Como todos los días, el mayor de los Stark terminaba de trabajar en su taller para subir a convivir un rato con su familia, amigos y sobre todo con su amado Steve, en ocasiones aparecían los infaltables chistes sexuales que avergonzaban al rubio y “asqueaban” a quienquiera que estuviera de visita ese día (esto pasaba seguido), realmente todo muy cotidiano mas nunca monótono. Las horas divertidas pasaron y llegaba la noche, hubiera sido perfecto ir a dormir luego de un día atareado de trabajo, sobre todo ante las circunstancias por las que estaba pasando el soldado respecto a su inseguridad era evidente que iba a ayudar con métodos mucho más divertidos para ambos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sus coqueteos se caracterizaban por ser los más directos a la hora de obtener lo que quería, en esta ocasión había preferido ir lento y sin prisa alguna, tomándose su tiempo de calentar el ambiente poco a poco y apreciar con el debido detenimiento al hombre que tenía enfrente (más bien debajo suyo). Sus manos dañadas por el arduo trabajo en el taller se encargaban de recorrer la lechosa piel con firmeza y a la vez delicadeza, enfocándose sobre todo en esas zonas marcadas de líneas rojizas, disfrutando a cada instante cómo sus toques lograban deshacer por completo a su esposo como si fuera una débil pirámide de cartas, quien también trataba de corresponder con torpes a la vez que para nada inexpertos contactos entre sus pieles. Adoraban al otro como si fueran la más fina pieza de porcelana del mundo.

Con intenciones de mantenerse en la rutina decidieron sólo cambiar posiciones, ahora la sombra predominante en el cuerpo ajeno era la del soldado, quien ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver desde otro ángulo como los toqueteos daban en los puntos correctos, conocían perfecto dónde era necesario tocar del otro para tener mejores resultados y eso era magnífico para ambos.

Como era su costumbre, no paraban de besarse cada que se sentían insatisfechos y necesitaban más del otro. En un momento dado, Steve tuvo que levantarse sólo para poder tomar el lubricante de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama (que siempre olvidaban). Pudo esperar de todo como algún contacto improvisado por parte del hombre que esperaba no tan paciente, hasta comentarios lascivos tan típicos de él, pero en definitiva no esperaba un comentario así.

—“Aww, Steve…con tu camisa no notaba esto, y debo admitir que tu vientre luce adorable, hay más de donde agarrar”— Inició de una forma que hasta parecía burlona -sabiendo que no era más que un coqueteo gentil-, finalizando la frase con un toque de erotismo -que sí esperaba-. Esto mientras las manos del hombre con una luz en el pecho rozaron con suavidad y hasta adoración dicha zona, centrándose en la zona más abultada y acentuada de estrías. —“Me gustas así y de cualquier manera”—

De inmediato las mejillas y casi el rostro entero del mayor se inundaron de color rojo, demostrando la repentina vergüenza (o mejor dicho el pudor). —“Tony…te estoy poniendo el pene casi en la cara, ¿¡podrías fijarte en eso!?”— Exclamó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, se podría notar de lejos que ni así podía cubrir su rubor.

—“Sólo digo la verdad, eres perfecto”— Admitió con voz tranquila, tomando las blancas manos de su hombre para besar el dorso de estas y revelar el rostro lleno de bochorno del más alto, quien dudó un momento para tomar aquello como un halago, cosa que al final hizo con una sonrisa bastante calmada a comparación con su primer gesto de la reacción inicial.

—“¿por qué eres así?, te odio”— Finalizó con burla, se mantuvo sentado en la pelvis ajena pero ahora se había recargado en él por completo, bajando a sus piernas para poder acomodarse en su pecho.

—“También te amo”— Ambos sabían que ese Te odio era falso y era para aliviar su timidez, lo tomaron como un simple “Te amo, idiota” que era difícil de decir.

Claro que tuvieron que esperar un momento a que se recobrara el ambiente y reemplazar el exceso de dulzón que se había formado, escasos minutos pasaron para poder retomar el ritmo que llevaban al inicio y terminar con lo que llevaban esperando.


End file.
